


Waste Not

by TVBS



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, and that damned peach moonshine, based off of RTX 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBS/pseuds/TVBS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A funny picture taken during RTX, and Ryan thinks that's that. Michael has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waste Not

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the quickest, shortest thing I've ever written.

The smell of peaches and alcohol would never leave his nose now. Everyone laughed as Michael pulled away from Ryan's thigh, going over to take a look at the picture that was just taken. While he did that, Ryan shook his leg a little. He really needed to clean that up for real. "I'll be right back," he told everyone, getting up to head for the nearest bathroom. If anything, he needed to blot that spot with some paper towels.

Thankfully, no fans were around when he entered the bathroom. It made it a little less awkward to grab the paper towels and start trying to dab at the wet spot on his jeans. He would probably need to go up to his room and actually change at some point, but this would have to work for now. Ryan shifted his leg to try to see more of the stain, pulling at the fabric, then looking up suddenly as he heard the door open.

"Ryan, man." Michael leaned up against the wall, staring at him. "You're really going to let all that goodness go to waste? Just suck it all up in a paper towel and throw it away?"

He laughed a little, looking down to blot at the wet spot again. "What would you do, then?"

Michael didn't answer at first, then walked over to him. "Well," he said, a smile crossing his lips, "I would make sure I got all of it."

"And how would you do that?" Ryan asked, a little breathless. He looked over at the bathroom door, then back at Michael. Was he really going to do this?

"Oh..." Yes. Yes, he was. Michael knelt down in front of him, grinning wildly. "I would bring it to my mouth." And he leaned forward to Ryan's thigh, lips still stretched in a smile. "And..."

_Fuck_. Ryan bit back a gasp as Michael pressed his lips to the wet spot and proceeded to suck. One hand came up to brush through those curls as Michael's hands wrapped around his thighs, still suckling at the peach moonshine soaked into his jeans. He looked up at Ryan and he couldn't help himself. His hips bucked towards Michael as he bit his lower lip. "If you don't stop, I'm going to haul you up here and kiss you," Ryan warned him."

Michael snorted, pulling away just enough to speak. "And here I was hoping we'd be giving each other mutual handies." He ran his palm over Ryan's growing bulge, smirking. "Guess I'll be the one giving out a handjob."

"Get up here and I'll put my hand down your fucking pants."

The smile on Michael's face said all it needed to as he rose to his feet, face upturned to meet Ryan's lips with his own.


End file.
